Unsure of How this Happened, But We Don't Really Care
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Just a story of how the friendship between a ragdoll girl and a ghost boy blossomed into love and how the girl overcame an abusive foster parent and the loss of her adoptive siblings. Self insert OC. SasukexOC/ Sasulia. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story came about from some random inspiration. This may seem like a crossover of a few things, but that is because I am using characters from outside of Naruto. You'll know who they are if you know Adventure Time and Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji). I hope you all like it.**

_This is thought_

***this is song lyrics***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(My POV)

Looking out my, open, window and seeing the other kids playing together makes me sad. They never invite me to play with them. They make fun of me because of how I look. My skin is a shade somewhere between medium and light purple, I have dark purple stitches, hazel eyes, shoulder length light brown hair, wolf ears atop my head and a wolf tail that are the same color as my hair. I am the only ragdoll in this town and I am also half demon and part fairy.

Even though I am only 8 I have great control over my fairy abilities and some of my demon ones.

These two people who adopted me as their younger sister are very kind. They are identical twins and vampires. They have black hair, my sister's hair is long and my brother's hair is short, pale blue-grey skin, red bite marks on their necks, and striking red eyes. Their name are Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer. They saw me getting bullied once and they protected me. I wish I could live with them, but before they adopted me as their sister I was adopted as a daughter by a lazy fire demon. He likes to treat me more like a personal servant than a daughter. Marceline and Marshall can only take me away when he is gone or asleep. I love being with them. They make me feel happy and loved.

I do have some friends. There is this shy fairy girl with short blue/violet hair, a slightly pale complexion, and lovely lavender eyes who is very nice to me. There is a boy who is half human and half fox demon who has tan skin, bright blonde hair that looks more yellow than blonde, ocean blue eyes, orange fox ears on his head, and an orange fox tail. They are my only friends. They are really nice to me. The shy fairy girl, her name is Hinata, has an obvious crush on the half fox demon boy, Naruto, but he hasn't noticed her feelings for him yet.

_I wish their were more kids as nice as Hinata and Naruto._

There has been rumors of a new boy coming to love in this town. If I remember correctly the boy is a physical ghost, meaning he can touch objects and they can touch him, and age like a regular person, but he can still turn invisible, go through solid objects, and float/fly when he wants to. The rumors are that he was a living human before he somehow died. No one knows how he died and I bet people will ask him about it. I wouldn't ask, it seems rude. It is also said that, even though he is only 9(only year older me and the same age as Naruto and Hinata), he will be living by himself in an apartment.

The sound of the front door slamming and tires screeching lets me know that my "father" has left. To bad Marcy and Marshy are out on tour for their small band or I would hang out with them.

I turn away from the window and look for the guitar that Hinata gave me for Christmas. It is lavender colored with black, red, dark purple, and dark blue vine like designs and hearts on it. She new I loved to play since she and Naruto met Marcy and Marshy and saw me playing Marshall's guitar. Marcy and Marshy had taught me how to play and they are teaching me to play bass and piano.

Picking up my instrument, I tune it and begin to play Tourniquet by Evanescence. I sing a bit as I play.

*** I tried to kill my pain**  
**But only brought more**  
**So much more**  
**I lay dying**  
**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**  
**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**  
**Am I too lost to be saved?**  
**Am I too lost?***

I am interrupted by a knock at my open window. I look over and I am overcome by all the red I see.

_*sigh* Why am I not surprised._

"Hey Grell." I great the man with a smile.

Grell is a shinigami. He has really long red hair, ridiculously sharp teeth, a feminine looking face, and his eyes are green closer to the pupil and yellow closer to the edge of the iris, just like the other shinigami, that are covered by his custom red glasses. He is wearing his favorite red coat over a white shirt and brown vest, black pants, and red heeled boots.

"Hello darling!" He exclaims.

Some more things to mention about Grell, he wants to be a woman, and acts like a woman at times (he says the only thing he likes about being a man is that he can go shirtless in public, like in the summer and it is really hot outside, and not get in trouble), and he is bisexual, though he strongly prefers men he has also been interested in a few women.

I only know Grell because he is friends with Marcy and Marshy. He is kind and fun to be around at times.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Am I not aloud to see the girl that is like a sister to me?" He asks with fake sadness in his voice.

I roll my eyes at this.

"I'm 8 and I know you're faking being sad Grell." I say to him.

He pouts for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I saw that your father left so I knew you were left here alone. I thought you'd like the company." He says with one of his signature grins._  
_

I go over to him and hug him.

"You are a good friend Grell." I say as I hug him.

A smile forms across my face as he hugs back.

(Time Skip: 2 weeks)

Father has been gone for the past two weeks. This isn't the longest he has been away. At least I had Grell to keep me company.

About a week ago the new ghost boy finally moved into town. I saw him when Grell and I went to the park.

(Flash back)

Grell had just run off to chase after a tall, black haired, red eyed demon yelling "BASSY!", said demon starts walking away and faster than before. I was left alone, but I'm used to it. I was on the swing, just minding my own business when some girls pushed me off. My leg got a tear on it from the rough ground, but I had a needle and some thread with me so that wasn't much of a problem. The group of girls, there were about 5 of them, circled around me. They kicked and yelled hurtful things at me. I was lucky no more tears in my skin were created but they left some bruises. About half way through the assault I hear someone speak.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice, obviously one that belonged to a boy, yelled at the girls.

The boy pushed past them and stood in front of me. Even thought I couldn't see his face I could tell he was glaring at them.

I could see fear in some of the girls' faces as they ran away.

As soon as they girls were gone the boy turned around to face me and he crouched down so he was closer to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he pushed some hair out of my face.

I looked up at him and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. This boy was really cute. His pale(even for a ghost) skin, onyx eyes, and black hair, that had a blue tint to it, that is spiked up in the back.

"Yeah, I am ok." I said as I tried to get up.

My legs had started to give out as soon as I was standing. I fell, but the boy caught me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

He simply nodded, picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to a bench.

"Again, thank you." I said to him as he set me on the bench.

I expected him to leave, but instead he inspected my torn leg.

"Do you have a needle and some thread with you?" He asked me.

I nodded and pulled them out of my pocket. He grabbed them from me and began to sew up the tear.

After he finished fixing my leg he gave me the sewing supplies back and sat next to me.

"Why did you help me?" I asked the boy.

"You needed the help. I am surprised no one else tried to help.'" he said.

I stared at him, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. In the end I told him.

"No one here would have helped. My only two friends aren't here today and everyone makes fun of me because I am the only ragdoll here and I am half wolf demon and a tiny bit fairy." I said, sadness hinted in my voice.

"That is no reason to be rude towards you. You seem like a really kind girl." He said with a small smile.

I returned his smile.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is yours?" The boy, Sasuke, said/ asked.

"I am Julia Abadeer." I said.

"Abadeer? I have heard that name before." He said.

"I am not surprised. My adoptive siblings are Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer." I told him.

"Really? Can you play any instruments?" He asked.

"I can play guitar. I am learning bass and piano." I tell him.

"Cool." He said with a smile.

"You are the ghost boy that everyone has been talking about aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"I am glad to have met you. I might have been hurt worse if you hadn't shown up." I told him.

"And I am glad to have met you Julia.' He said.

I was about to speak again when Grell came running up to us.

"JULIA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Grell asked/yelled.

"Some girls were hurting her. I scared them away, carried her over here, and fixed the tear she had gotten on her leg." Sasuke explained to Grell.

"Thank you for helping her. She is like a little sister to me. I would have been devastated if she was hurt anymore." Grell said.

"That and Marcy and Marshy would have killed you if they ever found out." I said.

"That to. But we won't have to worry about that. Oh, I have a surprise for you." Grell said as he pulled a rootbeer popsicle from behind him.

"Thanks!" I said with a huge smile on my face as I took it from him.

I grabbed both sticks and broke the popsicle in half. I offered Sasuke the other half of my cold treat. He accepted it and we sat there. We talked a bit and quickly became friends. When I had to leave I gave Sasuke a hug. He hugged me back and we parted ways.

(Flashback over)

I am currently sitting in my room with Sasuke as we watch a movie, Spirited Away, together. Grell is downstairs doing whatever he does. The movie is almost over and I yawn. The last thing I remember leaning my head on Sasuke's shoulder and my eyes closing.

In my sleep I feel my body getting laid on my bed and the covers getting pulled over me. A shift in weight alerts my semiconscious self that Sasuke is also in bed. I feel him hug me before I am completely asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you like this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and you will wake up with needles all over your limbs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I would like to thank **ChiRose16 **and **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing the first chapter, you two are awesome friends! I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

_this is thought_

_**this us writing (text messages count as writing)**_

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

(My POV)

The scent of fresh waffles, strawberries, and bacon invade my nostrils and wake me up a bit. Opening my eyes a bit, I am greeted with the sight of a still sleeping Sasuke. His peaceful face makes me smile. _He is really cute when he sleeps._ I try to get up, but Sasuke is still holding me and he won't let go. Sasuke rolls over, so that he is now laying on his back, and he pulls me on top of him. Putting my hands on either side of his head, I push against the bed in hopes of getting free. After about 5 minutes of struggling I hear the door open and a small squeal. I look over and I see Grell standing there with a huge, Cheshire cat, sharp-toothed grin on his face.

"Aren't you a little to young to be doing that darling?" He asks with a teasing tone.  
"Shut up! This isn't what you think." I say to him as I shoot him one of my death glares.

Grell shrinks back because of my glare. _Thanks to Marcy and Marshy I can scare many people with a simple glare. _I look back at Sasuke when his arms tighten around me. Grell walks over until he is right next to Sasuke and I._  
_

"Do you think he's awake?" Grell asks in a whisper.  
I open my mouth to answer, but I am stopped when Sasuke pulls me down so that my face is buried in his shoulder.  
"I am now." He says.

With his arms still around me and my face still in his shoulder, he sits up. I move my face a bit so I can look at him. I see him shooting one of his glares at Grell.

"Maybe if you learned to be a bit more quiet then maybe I wouldn't have woken up." Sasuke says to Grell.  
"I-I only came up here to tell the both of you that breakfast is ready." Grell says, a little scared, to us right before he leaves the room.

I smile a bit at how easily we can scare the red obsessed shinigami. My smile fades a bit when I remember that Sasuke is still holding me.

"Sasuke, could you please let go of me?" I quietly ask him.

He lets go and smiles lightly at me. I smile back before I push him off the bed. Before he can do anything I grab some of my clothes and my hairbrush right before I run into my bathroom.

"Cheep move Julez!" Sasuke yell from the other side of the door.  
"Whatever Sasuke!" I yell back as I change out of my nightgown and into an ankle length, thin material but not see through, black skirt, a dark blue peasant style top with white and dark green vine like designs on it, and black ballet flats.

I brush my teeth and start to brush my hair when Sasuke floats through the door with his clothes in his arms. I give him a look before I exit the bathroom.

"You could have just asked and I would have let you in." I say to him as I brush my hair while I walk down to the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen I am greeted with the sight of the delicious food I smelled earlier. Grell's back is to me as he finishes up some of the food. A devious smile forms on my face as an idea comes to my mind. Grabbing a butter knife from off the table, I sneak up behind Grell, stand on my tip toes, and place the knife against his throat. Grell screams very loud and I try to hold in my laughter. He turns around as soon as I pull the knife away.

"JULIA!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Grell ask/yells at me.  
"I thought it would be funny, and I was right." I say as I let loose my laughter.

Grell pouts a bit as he grabs the plates off the counter and places them on the table. I sit in one of the chairs as my laughing dies down. I must have been to immersed(**A/N: is that spelled right and did I use it correctly?**) in my laughter because I didn't notice that Sasuke was downstairs until he sat in the chair next to me and poked my cheek.

"Hey, what was with the yelling and why were you laughing?" He asks me when I turn my head to face him.  
"Oh, nothing much. I just scared Grell by sneaking up behind him and holding a butter knife to his throat." I say as if it really was nothing.  
"That's all? I thought it was something serious." He says with a grin on his face.

Grell storms off after he places 2 cups of apple juice on the table. Sasuke and I look at each other and laugh a bit. After a little mini battle for the syrup we start to eat. I devour my strawberries first and move onto my waffles, I always save my bacon for last, while Sasuke puts his strawberries on his waffles and starts to eat. When he isn't looking I swipe some of his bacon off of his plate. He notices this and glares lightly at me and I just smile. _It is really fun to mess with Sasuke. He is the greatest best friend anyone could ask for._

When we about half-way finished with our food one of the pockets on my skirt starts vibrating and playing a song.  
***There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best**  
**For my talents are renowned far and wide**  
**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night**  
**I excel without ever even trying**  
**With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms**  
**I have seen grown men give out a shriek**  
**With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan**  
**I have swept the very bravest off their feet**

**Yet year after year, it's the same routine**  
**And I grow so weary of the sound of screams**  
**And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King**  
**Have grown so tired of the same old thing**

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones**  
**An emptiness began to grow**  
**There's something out there, far from my home**  
**A longing that I've never known**

**I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light**  
**And I'll scare you right out of your pants**  
**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky**  
**And I'm known throughout England and France**

**And since I am dead, I can take off my head**  
**To recite Shakespearean quotations**  
**No animal nor man can scream like I can**  
**With the fury of my recitations**

**But who here would ever understand**  
**That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin**  
**Would tire of his crown, if they only understood**  
**He'd give it all up if he only could**

**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones**  
**That calls out for something unknown**  
**The fame and praise come year after year**  
**Does nothing for these empty tears*  
**Sasuke and I both smile a the sound of Marshall's recorded singing that is the special ringtone. I take my phone out of my pocket and press the answer key as I hold it to my ear.

"Hello, Julez? Is this you?" I hear Marshall ask.  
"No, this is the Tooth Fairy." I sarcastically say to him.  
"Very funny Julez. What are you up to right now?" He asks.  
"Eating breakfast with Sasuke." I say.  
"Is Grell there?" He asks.  
"He left the kitchen a bit ago because I scared him and Sasuke and I laughed about it, why?" I ask him  
"Because, a cousin of Marceline and I, who just so happens to be your foster father's boss, has been wanting to meet you and is going to come by later. He doesn't particularly like Grell so Marceline and I just wanted to make sure those 2 wouldn't end up arguing, fighting, or something like that." He explains.  
"Oh, ok. I'll tell Grell what you said and wait for your cousin-" "Our cousin, he is technically your cousin to" Marshall interrupts me to say this. "whatever, when he comes over."I say.  
"Cool. He will be over in about an hour." Marshall says.  
"Ok. Hey, what is his name and how will I know it's him?" I ask.  
"If Grell is still there when he gets there then you will know it's him. I gotta go now. Love you Julez, bye!." Marshall says.  
"Love you to. Tell Marcy I love her. Bye!" I say and end the call.

I tell Sasuke what Marshall said as we finish eating and drink our juice. Once finished, we run off to find Grell. We enter the living room, laying on the couch. We seize this opportunity and jump on Grell. He lets out a startled yelp before he notices it's us. He asks why we did that and I tell him what Marshy told me. He agreed to not do anything crazy. We decide to pass the hour by watching Pokemon.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all like this chapter. Can anyone guess the song that was the ringtone for Marshall? Or guess who the man coming to visit is? I have been wondering if I should label this as a crossover story or not since one (or maybe more) character that will be in the story a lot and have a major part is from Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler), so please tel me of this should be a crossover or not. Please review, follow, and favorite. I am out of threats for any of you flamers, so I will just delete any flames that appear.**


End file.
